Fluttering Heart
by FCChibiKenshin
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru's relationship hasn't advanced at all since the incident with Enishi. Kaoru goes to town one day and discovers something...something that turns her world upside down, making Kaoru's heart flutter between being happily in love or bringing
1. Chapter 1

**Fluttering Heart **

_by sexypinksnow_

Chapter 1

Kenshin and Kaoru's relationship hasn't advanced at all in these past couple months.

Kaoru goes to town one day and discovers something...something that turns her world upside down,

making Kaoru's heart flutter between being happily in love or honoring her family. Post Jinchuu. K&K

This is based off a doujinshi I wrote awhile ago and I decided to turn it into a story you could all enjoy. Please leave me some reviews and I'll update it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

The sky over Tokyo was shining a brilliant blue. There were very few clouds in the sky and the sun shone brightly. Birds chirped and sang. A slight breeze wove through the green grass and then caressed Kaoru's hair. It was a very beautiful day.

'And a beautiful day to get married.' Kaoru thought to herself, smoothing out the wrinkles in her kimono awkwardly. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and stood up.

It had only been two months since the incident with Enishi. At the time, Kaoru had thought her relationship with Kenshin was finally progressing. Kenshin and she often held hands, went on social walks, and to restaurants. But that was all. It still felt like they were just close friends.

Kaoru sighed. She was probably just being whiny again. Megumi had said she still had some growing up to do.

"Kenshin," She said. "I'm going to go get some tofu."

Kenshin looked up from the laundry and smiled. "Alright Kaoru-dono," He wrung water out of the cloth he was holding, water dripped onto his pants. "Just don't be out too late."

"Alright Kens--" Kaoru suddenly grinned playfully and she smacked him.

"Oro..." Kenshin said a little dazed. "Kaor--"

"You're not my dad Kenshin! I can be home whenever I want." She crossed her arms like a stubborn teenager, but Kenshin knew she was just fooling around.

Kenshin sighed and rubbed the bump on his head. "Alright Kaoru-dono, i'll see you later." He smiled again.

"See ya Kenshin!" She stepped out of the dojo, and Kenshin listened as Kaoru's geta padded softly against the ground until it was no longer audible.

He smiled to himself. 'She can be so confusing...' He picked up another shirt and dipped it into the basin of soapy water.

Kaoru walked, bucket loose in hand, as she headed towards the tofu stand. A teenager sat at the stand, looking noticeably bored. Kaoru smiled.

"Looking after the stand again Neji?"

Startled, the boy looked up. "Hey Kaoru!" His eyes dropped towards the ground. "Yea, I always have to look after the stand when father goes to Kyoto. It's really boring." He grumbled.

Kaoru laughed, "Well maybe I could keep you company for a bit."

Neji grinned and nodded all too eagerly. "Some company would be nice. Just try not to scare my customers away, alright Kaoru?" He teased.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "Scare your customers away?"

"Yea.." He quickly changed the subject, not wanting Kaoru to beat the living tar out of him. She was, after all, the assistant master of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. She was very beautiful AND she knew how to fight. What more could a man want? She was like a small celebrity of Tokyo. They called her The Rose of Martial Arts. "So...how are you and that swordsman?"

Kaoru blinked and looked away. "What swordsman?"

"The one staying at your dojo, the one with red hair and the cross shaped scar."

"You know about him?"

"Doesn't everyone?" Neji laughed. "He might be even more famous than you. Ever since he beat up the Swords Corp. for opressing the people...well, the town talks of nothing but him. There are alot of rumors about him."

"Rumors? What rumors?" Kaoru asked puzzled.

"Well for one, they say he isn't human. The people that witnessed him defeat all those cops with the swordsman corp said he literally flew into the air, and took out his opponenets with one swing!"

Kaoru smiled. Knowing that Kenshin's swordsmanship truly was amazing. "Are there more rumors?"

Neji nodded and blushed. "Well there's one about you being Kenshin's sex kitten and that you guys--"

"WHAT?" A vein popped out of her head.

Neji laughed nervously and dove under the table.

"HOW DARE THEY.." She advanced towards him, wanting to shake him until he admitted it was just a joke.

As she neared him, he quickly shouted something that he hoped would stop her in her tracks.

"They also say he is the Hitokiri Battousai!"

Kaoru froze. "Battousai, huh?"

"Yea, the legendary."

Kaoru sighed. "Well, anyways Neji, I'd like to get home to cook dinner for him. He's been working all day."

"You're gonna poison him just because he worked all day at your house? You're terrible!"

Kaoru shot him a glare and he quickly quieted. "Just give me the darn tofu."

He took the bucket from her and did as she told.

"Be careful, tofu is very fragile."

Kaoru nodded. "I will." Then started to head home.

As she neared the dojo she noticed a huge group of people had gathered. The people that gathered were women, and the only person who was a man seemed to be in the center of things. Just as Kaoru was looking at him, their eyes locked...and a smile crept across his face.

Kaoru gulped nervously.

"Hey you! You're quite the pretty gal." He shook a flyer. "How about it!" He unsuccefully tried to throw it towards her and it plopped onto the ground five feet in front of her. She reluctantly took a couple steps towards it,and then set her tofu down so she could pick the flyer up.

Her eyes scanned the page...then she froze.

"This is..." She looked up towards the man but he was already back to paying attention to the other women.

She looked back down at the paper, and then at the date on it. "Could..this be some kind of sign from beyond..."

The date read:

**March 30**

To be continued...

Kapow, I hope you enjoyed that. Please leave me a review or something. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Fluttering Heart**

_By sexypinksnow_

Chapter 2

Kaoru urged her tired legs onward towards the dojo, the tofu bucket lay forgotten in the road. The sun had already set and she knew Kenshin would be worried if she didn't arrive soon. She also knew it was only a matter of time before Kenshin would head out, worried for her safety and then lecture her when he finally did find her.

March 30th...

...the day her parents met and were married...

How ironic that the day the matchmaking the flyer advertised was the same day her parents had went to a matchmaker and gotten married...all those years ago.

It made her wonder if her parents were trying to tell her something from the afterlife or something. Bring them honor in an arranged marriage? Kaoru knew it was possible to be happy in an arranged marriage because here parents had been very happy and in love with each other.

She sighed. She arrived in front of the dojo and grabbed hold of the old splintering door. She pushed it open, and stepped inside. She glanced around trying to locate the red headed rurouni. "Kenshin?"

"You're late."

Kaoru winced as he stepped out of the shadows. "I'm sorry...I'll be more considerate in the future..." She kept her eyes downcast, avoiding his questioning eyes.

He sighed. "In any case, I have kept your bath prepared for your arrival."

She didn't say anything, lost in her own thoughts.

"Kaoru-dono?" He touched her arm. She jumped.

"Oh! Kenshin...sorry, I don't feel well so I think I'm gonna go to bed if that's ok..."

He smiled. "Alright, sleep well Kaoru-dono."

She walked off without saying anything. Kenshin frowned. Kaoru's mind seemed to be elsewhere when he had spoken with her. Which was very, well, very much like himself when his mind was on the past.

Kenshin plopped himself down on the wooden floor of the house and tapped his fingers impatiently, trying to think of something that would have his Kaoru worried.

His Kaoru? Kenshin almost laughed out loud at himself.

Kenshin rememebered the bath he had prepared for her and stood up. 'A bath sounds quite relaxing, I think I'll take advantage of the hard work of preparing a bath..' He walked towards his room to grab his yukata so he could head to bed after his bath.

Once in the bathroom he stripped off his clothing and slid into the warm water, relaxing.

"Hmm..." He thought aloud. "Didn't she have something in her hand? Now what was that..."

He clapped his hands together, splashing water. "It was a flyer of some sort!"

Now he really wondered what it said. What on that flyer could have her so upset?

And decided he would find out...tonight.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kenshin kept his footsteps silent. An old habit as an ex-assasin. He quietly slid the door open and walked over to where Kaoru lay. The relaxed movement of her chest moving up and down as she breathed, hinted she was asleep. He noted to himself she was beautiful as she lay there, and then resisted the urge to touch her soft, pink lips.

'Now...now, If I was a flyer...where would I be...'

He glanced around the room until he located it. He crept over to it and picked up the smooth yellow paper. His eyes scanned the paper and then he almost gasped as he read its contents.

'What...the...hell!'

His grip tightened around the paper and he crumpled it, resisting the urge to tear it on top of that.

"Do you really...plan on doing THIS, Kaoru-dono?" His voice hissed, amber flecked into his violet eyes.

Kaoru immediatly sat up from her sleeping, gasping. "Kenshin..!"

Kenshin's eyes widened, as he realized he had spoken out loud. _'Shit...'_

"Kenshin, you---" Kaoru's quiet voice came. "Scared me, geez..." He face lit up in a cute blush. "What're you doing here anyway you---PERVERT" Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Kenshin immediatly put his hands up in self-defense. "N-no! It's not like that! You see...I w-was worried about--Kaoru-dono, did you know you forgot the tofu? And I thoughtIsawaspidersoIwasgonnasaveyoufromit." His voice spilled out in desperation.

Kaoru blinked. "Uhm...er...huh?"

Kenshin sweatdropped.

Kaoru's face became serious as she noticed the crumpled flyer on the floor. "Kenshin...you saw my flyer, didn't you?"

Kenshin looked down, hiding his eyes behind his hair. "Yes...and...to tell you the truth, this one does not approve."

He looked down as well. "I thought you might say that."

"Awhile ago," Kenshin continued. "During the fight with Enishi, this one made a promise...do you remember it Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru did but she said nothing. Her mouth suddenly tasted bitter.

Kenshin looked up, his eyes twinkling with happiness. "I swore I would protect your smile no matter what..." Kaoru gasped. "If you are unhappy, what good am I to you? Kaoru-dono...if you go to the matchmaker, she or he might hook you up with someone you don't love."

There was a long pause. Finally, Kaoru said. "How do you know? How do you know I couldn't fall for the man I am put with eventually?"

"Kaoru-dono...I...I..."

'I love you...' His thoughts screamed. 'And that's why you can't go..."

"Well Kenshin--" Her words were cut off as Kenshin pressed his lips against hers. Actions sometimes spoke better than words. He pulled away and laughed softly.

"Please stay...Kaoru-dono."

After a long pause Kenshin stood up and tip-toed towards the door.

_'Kenshin...'_

He stepped through the shoji and slid it closed.

"Kenshin..." Kaoru touched her lips.

The next morning, it became evident words would have been a better choice in this case.

**To be continued...**

There you have it. Review please so we can keep this show on the road o

pokes button


	3. Chapter 3

**Fluttering Heart**

_By FCChibiKenshin_

Alright...

_Flashbacks/Character Thoughts_

"Speaking."

Chapter 3

Kaoru kneeled in front of the old cracking mirror. She puckered up her lips and applied bright red lipstick with an old paint brush. Kaoru closed her eyes and blew out, drying the new paint on her lips.

She opened her eyes and stood up again, taking a look at herself. Kaoru frowned at her fake appearance. She was caked with pale white makeup, with black lines encircling her eyes in a traditional way. And on her lips, the newly applied lipstick. From her body hung a beautiful pink flowered kimono her mother had worn when she went to see the matchmaker. Her hair was pulled pack in a bun.

_'Kenshin..'_ She sighed and looked down, subconsciensly putting a hand to her heart.

_"Well Kenshin--" Her words were cut off as Kenshin pressed his lips against hers. He pulled away and laughed softly._

Kaoru couldn't help but wonder what caused him to make such a bold action. She wasn't complaining though, it was wonderful she got to share her first kiss with none other than Kenshin. What depressed her was the fact the kiss had no meaning behind it. She knew Kenshin had just done that for her happiness, he would do anything for her, even if it meant kissing someone he didn't love just so she would stay with him.

_"...It will become more and more peaceful, and my naive lie about swordsmanship will become the truth...and everyone will be together forever--that would be nice." Kaoru smiled._

_Kenshin laughed softly, turning towards her. "True..." He paused a moment before saying more. "But that is impossible. The times have changed, and the swordmanship has changed. But people will never change. Everyone will eventually start living their own lives, walking their own paths. It is not parting, but embarking on a journey. It is not an end, but a beggining. It will be lonely..but that's how it is..."_

_Kaoru's cast her eyes toward the ground. A long silence passed. In the distance, crows cawed._

_"But I- I want to be with you forever..." She finally said._

Kaoru bit back tears at the memory, leaning down to grab her purse. Her steps were careful and slow as she made her way towards Kenshin's room. She slid the shoji door open quietly, tip-toeing over to his form and laying a piece of paper next to him.

_'Kenshin...you're the only man I could ever love. But you see me as more of a sister than anything else. If I cannot be with you...at least i'll make someone happy in a matched marriage.'_

The shoji slid shut and she walked down the dirt path toward the gate. Not once did she look back.

An hour or two of silence passed within the dojo and home of Kaoru Kamiya.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kenshin woke up in a jolt, beads of sweat ran down his face as he tried to catch his breath. Nightmares from war had been plaguing him lately.

_'Shit..'_

Kenshin couldn't sense Kaoru's presence within the dojo.

He threw the blankets off of himself, and stood up, running for the shoji and sliding it open hastily. He took off down the hallway.

_'Kaoru-dono..where are you? Could you really have left me..?'_

He checked everywhere he could think of, her room, the dojo, the bathhouse..

Finally, he gave up looking around her house and returned to his room to get dressed.

After dressing, he almost didn't notice the letter.

He leaned over and scooped it up, then promptly unfolded it. Kaoru's elegant handwriting stared back at him.

_'Dear Kenshin,_

_I'm sorry I could not stay with you. You have proven you'd do anything to get me to stay, even if it means kissing a woman you don't love. However, this is something I must do, I believe it's what my parents would have wished for. I leave my dojo and all it's contents to you.'_

_Love,_

_Kaoru Kamiya_

"You've got to be kidding me..." He sighed and tucked the letter into his sleeve.

_' I had better get going..'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hello, I'm Kamiya Kaoru, I'm here for--"

"Yes yes, I know what you're here for.." The gruff man snorted. "Right this way." He stepped aside and waited for her to walk past."Follow down this hallway, there will be some stairs you need to go down." The man pulled a cigarette out of his pocket.

She resisted the urge to wrinkle her nose, thoughts of a certain wolf filled her head as the man lit the cigarette. Kaoru bowed. "Thank you sir, i'll be on my way."

She followed the hallway and down some stone steps. By the time she reached the bottom, she swore the tempature had dropped a whole ten degrees. The only light now was from oil lamps that lined the stone walls. She was startled to hear a man's voice fill the air suddenly.

"Welcome, you must be Kaoru Kamiya. Glad you could finally make it."

Kaoru turned toward the voices source and realized it was none other than the man that had originally given her her flyer. She bowed.

"Yes, it's me."

He smiled and pointed toward three other girls, "Go stand with them."

She nodded and made her way towards the other girls.

The door suddenly slammed behind her.

"Well now that you're all here, it's time to get to the _real thing_." The man's eyes changed suddenly into a more serious expression.

_'Shit..something's not right..'_

Kaoru barely had time to realize that before cold hard steel was pressed up against her neck.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ahh, hey folks. It's been awhile ; Sorry for not updating this for a long time. Yay for the longest chapter yet, ne? Well i'll be updating this soon hopefully. Keep on reviewing. :D pokes button


	4. Chapter 4

**Fluttering Heart **_by FCChibiKenshin_

New chapter, hope you enjoy -

Chapter 4

Kenshin sighed and promptly tucked away his sakabatou under his belt. It had taken him long enough to locate his trusted friend.

_'Baka... you should be more organized..Kaoru-dono is waiting for us...'_ Kenshin berated himself as he began to run towards the dojo gate. When he reached the gate, he didn't bother to open it but flew over it landing safely on the other side.

_'I don't know where you are...but this one doesn't have a good feeling about this...hold on Kaoru-dono...'_

Kenshin ran as fast as his feet could carry him towards the police station.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

The cool blade pressed into her neck, and Kaoru swallowed nervously. "Let go of me."

The gruff man's hold on her tightened at her word's.

Across the room, the younger, kinder looking man smiled. "It's useless to struggle against my men."

"Who are you?" Kaoru bit out, struggling further.

"My name is Tasuki Uchia. Pleased to meet you."

"Yea," She rolled her eyes. "A real pleasure."

His eyes turned serious. "Shut up you bitch." And then he smiled again. "There will be no room for that attitude where you're going."

The girl to the right of Kaoru gasped out. "What's going to happen to us?! Where are we going?"

Tasuki's smile widened. "Ah yes, where will you be going? Well, I'm going to sell you into prostitution. That's what. Japanese women fetch a fine price on the market." He showed yellow teeth. "For years, we have been using this system to rope women in, and it's all their own free will to come here."

"Like hell it is!" Kaoru yelled. "You tricked us."

"There are definetly some pluses to this system," The man continued on, ignoring her, "All the women that come here, are the rejects of all women. They feel the have no chance for love any other way, because their loneliness has blinded them. That means, the less people I have to worry about snooping around for you missing women."

_'Prostitution..? No...Never..NEVER...She had to get outta here!'_

Kaoru began to struggle violantly against her man's hold.

"You---!" The man raised an arm and Kaoru took the opportunity to duck out of his arms and slam her elbow into his ribcage. She kicked her right foot out strongly to knock the blade from the man's hand then twisted around and kicked him in the face with her other foot. He fell to the floor clutching his face.

"I'll never comply to your wishes." Kaoru glared, and for a second Tasuki looked generally worried. How could such a small frail girl take out one of his men..?

Well, it was of no matter. He reached into his jacket and grabbed for the metal in his pocket. He whipped out the pistol and pointed it right at her head.

"Move, and I'll kill you."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kenshin ran towards the police station, his heart beating hard against his rib cage. When arriving he didn't bother to knock but barged right in, immediatly heading towards the secretary's desk.

"Where is Fujita's office?"

The secretary looked up from her paperwork and pointed. "Third door on the left, down that hallway."

"Thank you." Kenshin breathed out.

She bobbed her head in acknowledgement and looked back down.

Kenshin headed down the hallway and stopped in front of the correct door. He knocked lightly and got no response. Frantically he pounded on the door. "Saitou, open up. Now." He said through his teeth.

Kenshin heard slow footsteps through the door, and then the door creeped open.

"Oh it's just you Battousai." The wolf of a man casually greeted him, cigarette in hand. "Do you need something?"

"It's Kaoru. She's gone. I need you to tell me where she is."

"And..?" The older man arched an eyebrow, prompting the legendary manslayer for further information.

"She got this flyer from a man the other day...said something about a matchmaker and--"

At that, Saitou threw back his head and laughed. When he finally caught his breath, he turned back to Kenshin. "Ah, so that Kamiya girl has finally realized your worth. Pity." He smirked, showing yellow teeth. "But that's not the point." His expression turning serious again. Saitou turned around and walked back over to his desk, digging through the mess of papers on his desk. "Ah, here it is." He picked up a paper and showed it to Kenshin. "Is this the one you're speaking of?"

Kenshin nodded, "Yes, that's the one."

Saitou reread the flyer and his eyes narrowed. "Tasuki Uchia, huh? I think your girl has got herself into some real trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"Uchia, a criminal we've been after for awhile now...shit, an officer had brought this flyer to my attention but I never stopped to read it." He looked up at Kenshin. "Battousai, there is an address on here, get there as fast as possible and stop him. I'll meet you later with a police squad."

Kenshin nodded again. "Yes. Thank you Saitou." And with that, Kenshin ran and turned, replaying the address over and over in his head.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kaoru froze in her tracks, her eyes widening.

"That's right," He smiled once again, "I've taken the upper hand once again. Now, put your hands up where I can see them, better yet, _take off your kimono_."

Kaoru bit her lip, "No."

"Do it, now. Or i'll kill you."

She closed her eyes tightly. "No." Kaoru repeated.

"Then, Hayugi, grab her. Now."

Kaoru was then hoisted back up by the same man as before.

"Stupid bitch," Tasuki seethed. "Hayugi, take off her clothes, and rape her."

Kaoru gasped and began to struggle, but Hayugi was ready for her reaction and held tight.

"I tried to warn you Kaoru Kamiya, I tried to warn you that you wouldn't like me when i'm angry--"

"_It is you who wouldn't like me when i'm angry_." A venomous voice from behind him hissed. And then Tasuki felt something sharp in the back of his neck, poking him like a needle. Warm blood dripped down his back as he slowly turned to meet the source of the voice--

--and Tasuki was met with the most terrifying eyes he had ever seen.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Woo, finished another chapter. Thanks for the reviews, pokes Leave another please? I read all of them!


End file.
